


Dog Dean Afternoon

by pumpkinpeasy



Series: Puppy Love [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Animal Traits, Barebacking, Blowjobs, Bottom Castiel, Collars, Come Eating, Crack Treated Seriously, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dean is a Little Shit, Dog Dean, Doggy Style, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Happy Ending, Human Castiel, Knotting, M/M, Makeup Sex, Oral Knotting, Oral Sex, Overprotective Dean, Porn With Plot, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Dean, Rough Sex, Scent Marking, Spit As Lube, Top Dean, True Love, minor castiel/ezekiel | gadreel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-31 00:42:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6448660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pumpkinpeasy/pseuds/pumpkinpeasy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Following the events of 'Dog Days are Over', Castiel is trying to teach Dean to be human - the good, the bad, and the unpleasant sides of it all. Dean's possessiveness of his lover, or "mate" as he calls him, can prove to be a tricky hurdle but nothing they can't solve together.</p><p>Part 2 of Puppy Love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTE: This is not Alpha/Beta/Omega.
> 
> Dean calls him his "mate" because I think it's cute, and he loves him. Bottom/Top mates have nothing to do with A/B/O in this fic, so please do not list it as such. Animal-Human hybrids, okay. Knotting, okay. Not A/B/O.
> 
> I just didn't want Dean to be ENTIRELY human.

Castiel was woken up at nearly midnight, by a sudden great shift in the mattress. The bed moved with the weight of someone padding up to Cas and curling up with him. He yawned sleepily and reached back, his hand blindly searching for some sign of Dean, when he found a man’s arm. He heard the quiet jangling of a collar as Dean snuggled up to him from behind.

It had been nearly a week since Dean’s transformation, and Castiel still wasn’t used to having another man in the house. He sank into Dean’s warm, muscled embrace and hummed in contentment. Dean nuzzled into the crook of Cas’s neck, then nosed upward and nibbled on his ear. He sucked on the soft cartilage shell, licking into the crevices.  
  
“Dean, I’m tired…” he mumbled in protest.  
  
“Love you.” Dean replied.  
  
He sniffed at Castiel’s hair and down his back, Cas feeling tiny hot breaths on his naked body as Dean sniffed him. He licked a wet stripe up to Cas’s hip, the man whining as he was denied the opportunity to go lower.  
  
“Deann… I’m tired.” he repeated, and Dean reluctantly padded back up to him and cuddled up to his lover.  
  
He touched Cas all over, petting and feeling his skin, his warm palms sliding over toned muscle and creamy flesh. He nuzzled at Cas’s arm to move, and he laid his head on the side of the man’s waist. He supposed it could have been worse, as he reached down and scratched behind Dean’s ears.  
  
It wasn’t surprising that Dean had retained most of his doggy traits - such as barking at the mailman when he’d deliver Cas’s letters, scent-marking everything he could reach, wanting his head scratched by his lover. He’d caught Dean eating dog food earlier, but explained he could eat people food if he wanted. Regardless… Castiel couldn’t have been more in love, and he’d try his best to teach Dean what he knew.  
  
He smiled to himself when Dean nuzzled at his side, and he had to scratch his head again. Another thing that hadn’t changed: how needy Dean was.  
  
Cas sighed and rolled over, kissing Dean and rubbing his belly. He laughed at the way Dean’s leg shook when he scratched his tummy, and Dean smiled, closing his eyes.  
  
“You’re still a bit of a dog, aren’t you?” he yawned, and watched Dean keen under his touch. “You’re a cute dog, though… still my good Dean.”  
  
He kissed Dean goodnight for a second time, and rubbed his belly until his boyfriend fell asleep in his arms.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
The next morning, he found Dean situated in front of the couch and fiddling with the remote. He managed to click on the TV, but accidentally turned it back off again, switched the cartoons to Channel 4 News, then mixed up the volume for channel numbers. Dean put his hands on his ears, and Cas had to come turn the television down to a normal volume.  
  
He helped Dean switch it back to cartoons, and went about making breakfast. He cracked a few eggs into a pan and placed some bacon in another, watching Dean absolutely consumed by the colorful moving images on television. Cas supposed seeing everything in black-and-white until now must have been extremely different.  
  
Dean made little excited movements, green eyes fixated on the vivid colors on-screen. Cas smiled, thinking maybe he could teach Dean to wear clothes, soon.  
  
“This giraffe... is weird.” Dean said slowly, figuring out how to mimic the sentence.  
  
“He is.” Cas agreed, “Do you want orange juice, Dean?”  
  
“Yes?”  
  
“I’m just asking.”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
Cas poured him a plastic glass of orange juice, not entirely trusting him with something fragile to handle. He stood up and walked into the kitchen, taking the glass and watching Castiel cook. Dean seemed to enjoy following him around and hovering, just as much as when he was a dog. Cas sighed and slid some eggs onto a plate. He supposed they must just look like fluffy, yellowish-white food, but Dean liked them.  
  
“Here, Dean.” he said, and Dean kissed him. Cas blushed as Dean walked away with his food.  
  
Dean sat down in front of the TV again, spearing a piece of egg on his fork and eating it. He looked a bit clumsy with his new opposable thumbs, still trying to figure out how his new body worked, but he looked so happy. So much happier than when he was a dog. He could speak, walk on two legs, sit differently, and do all sorts of things that were formerly undoable.  
  
Dean laughed as something cartoonish blew up on TV. Castiel sat on the floor next to him and started eating breakfast, too. Dean chewed off a piece of bacon and watched a trio of penguins sliding down a mountainside.  
  
“That’s dumb.” Dean said, “How they got up the mountain anyway?”  
  
“I don’t know. It is pretty dumb.”  
  
“I saw you watch cartoons. You like those?” he asked.  
  
“I like the one about bees.” Cas said, eating some of his eggs. Dean nodded his understanding, and took a careful drink of his orange juice. He licked his lips over and over, the way a dog licks his chops.  
  
When they were finished, Dean pulled Castiel close and hugged him tight, snuffling his hair and licking the side of his head. He just purred and sank into Dean’s arms, petting his lover’s soft, firm belly. Dean pulled Castiel into his lap, and cradled him in a warm cocoon of protection. He wasn’t entirely sure what Dean was doing, but it was pleasant.  
  
Dean licked the shell of Cas’s ear, wiggling his tongue inside and wetting the skin. He breathed hot onto his cheek, squeezed Cas and tucked him into his chest. Castiel hummed, stroking Dean’s toned torso and letting his finger trace around his nipple. He looked up at Dean with water-blue eyes, and watched Dean’s go dark.  
  
A long moment passed, before he leaned down and kissed Castiel full on the lips, sucking at his soft mouth. He licked at Dean, coaxing him to open up so they could taste eachother again. Dean’s curious new hands wandered, searching and groping all over Cas’s body, squeezing his thighs and rubbing his shoulder.  
  
“You’re sweet, Dean.” he said, mewling as Dean touched his crotch, rubbing him through his jeans.  
  
“My mate. Cas… you’re my mate.” Dean said. He soon found a way to open Cas’s jeans, having watched him take them off so many times. He pulled down the zipper, and pushed his hand into Cas’s boxers.  
  
Cas’s breath stuttered and he bucked his hips in response. He quickly pushed off his jeans and kicked them away, tossing his underwear aside, but Dean wanted more. He pulled off Cas’s shirt, smiling as he dove down and bit his nipple. Castiel keened, a tingling mixture of pain and pleasure as Dean licked and bit his flushed bud.  
  
Dean released him, then pushed him onto the floor with a soft thump - Cas barely caught himself on his hands and knees. He heard the jangling of a collar, then Dean pushed in the small of his back, making Cas lie on the floor, his thick erection pinned between the carpet and his belly.  
  
“Dean… what are you doing?” he asked, peeking over his shoulder as Dean touched his backside.  
  
He petted Cas’s thighs and squeezed his fine ass with both hands, pulling the cheeks apart just a little to see the tight pucker. Cas gasped out loud when Dean licked a long, wet trail up from his taint to his hole, then up his crack. He rested his cheek against the floor, spreading his legs wide for Dean.  
  
His lover lapped and licked at his hole, eager to be inside him and leaking a steady drip of precome. He speared Cas with his tongue and wiggled it inside, grinning widely when Cas whimpered. He tongue-fucked him open, prodding experimentally at his hole with a finger, and sliding it inside. Castiel arched his back, pushing onto Dean’s finger for more.  
  
“Dean, it’s okay… you can put more.” he promised, “It’s okay… look.”  
  
Cas reached back, and carefully slid in a finger alongside Dean’s, his head tipping back with a moan. Dean pushed a third finger past Cas’s ring of muscles, licking at the tender flesh and finger-fucking him open. Dean quickly got the hang of it, but Cas whined when the fingers were slipped out.  
  
Castiel’s hole was dripping with his saliva, as Dean grabbed his hips and pulled his ass up. Cas felt his hard cock jabbing at him as he humped him from behind, until he managed to push into Cas’s hole and slowly fuck into him. His fingers scraped trails in the carpet, his cock hot and heavy.  
  
“Dean… Dean, Dean!” he cried, when his lover suddenly kicked into gear and was fucking him out, his arms locked around Cas’s waist, keeping his ass-end in the air.  
  
Dean didn’t listen to him - he just kept fucking hard and fast into his lover’s tight ass, moaning out loud at the clench of muscles. Castiel was gasping for air as his front half was pressed hard into the floor, Dean fucking him rough and doggy-style without a second thought.  
  
His hole felt raw only a few minutes into it, but God it felt good. He pushed back and encouraged him, exclaiming his pleasure with a whine and rocking in motion with Dean’s desperate fucks. His heavy balls were slapping against Cas’s ass, arms tight around his waist and hips punching forward with vigor. The last time he’d been fucked so hard, Dean was a dog.  
  
His eyes watered. He tried to push back, but Dean was holding him so tight that he could only take what he was given. He slapped the floor in frustration, his knees and chest chafing from the friction with the carpet. Dean drove his cock in and out with increasing tempo and heat, spearing Cas’s tight ass onto his thick, veiny cock with need and dominance. Castiel let out a long string of whines, when Dean kept striking his sweet spot and scraping over it.  
  
He jabbed at his prostate over and over, panting and sweaty on top of Cas, grunting with each deep fuck. His collar was jangling as he bucked his hips, slamming into Castiel.  
  
Dean growled deep in his throat, groaning through gritted teeth as he fucked out Cas’s swollen hole. He felt a spurt of precome slicking his inner walls, a steady rhythm of slick slapping and fighting for breath. Cas scrunched his eyes shut, his hands fists as Dean pounded him into the floor.  
  
“Dean, please!” he managed, wanting to say ‘please let me breathe’, but it came out as: “Please! Please, harder - don’t stop…”  
  
Dean moaned loud, his balls full and heavy as he fucked deep into his ass. His fucks were turning jagged and sloppy, grinding in to the hilt. Cas felt himself getting close, but hell if he could reach to touch his aching cock. Dean’s dick started swelling at the base when he was getting close. Dean fucked him again, then again, and twice more before he growled out in pleasure and came buried deep inside him.  
  
Dean bucked his hips when he came, a sudden splurge of thick, sticky fluid filling up Castiel in wet ropes and strands. He shook and trembled hard, grabbing Cas by the hips and pulling him up into his lap, spearing him to the hilt. His fat knot was shoved past Cas’s rim and forced inside. They tumbled backwards, falling against the couch, Dean’s knotted dick still fully sheathed in Cas’s fucked-out, soaked heat.  
  
Castiel finally reached down and started jerking himself off, his back curved taut by Dean pulling him back to bite at his neck.  
  
He squeezed, pulled and tugged at his throbbing member until he writhed on Dean’s cock and came, too - his vision whited out and he was gone in a wave.  
  
“Cas...” Dean said, holding him possessively to his chest and nipping at his ear. “Mine. My mate, Cas.”  
  
Castiel shuddered as he finished, his hot come spilling over numb fingers. He sank into Dean’s lap, keeping his lover’s softening dick buried deep in his ass. Dean’s warm release trickled down his thighs. He tipped his head back submissively and Dean bit down hard onto his shoulder.  
  
“My mate, Cas…”  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
When Cas woke on the couch about an hour later, he felt the weight of someone laying on top of him. Dean was sprawled over his boyfriend’s sleeping body, cradling him from behind and resting his head on his shoulder. Cas stretched slowly, and felt the warm fluid coating his inner thighs.  
  
Cas groaned, wiggling out from underneath Dean and crawling onto the floor, his ass bruised and body spent. He felt sticky all over. He peeked beneath Dean, at the man’s cock - his knot had gone down, along with his erection. He supposed the spell hadn’t changed him completely, but enough that he was passable as human. Cas left Dean on the couch for a hot shower, and contemplated what to do.  
  
  
The following afternoon, Castiel called Ezekiel to say that he could make it to have drinks. Since Dean was a human, he supposed it wouldn’t be so traumatic to be left alone for a few hours. Zeke gladly accepted the invitation and they scheduled for 7:00, this coming Monday. Cas put down the phone and turned to Dean, who was dozing on the couch, sleepy and sated.  
  
Cas rubbed his eyes, smiling. He walked over to Dean and sat beside him, the man grinning lazily as Cas rubbed his belly. His leg started shaking again, and Cas laughed - he kept rubbing Dean’s tummy.  
  
“You know… I’m going to need you to be a little more human.” he said, “Just for when you’re around people. When we’re alone, you can be the doggy you are.”  
  
Dean hummed, stretching wide. “I’m a good doggy?”  
  
“Of course you are. Why wouldn’t you be?”  
  
“You’re hurt.” Dean said slowly, “I was bad to my mate.”  
  
“Why do you keep calling me your mate?” he asked curiously.  
  
Dean paused. Cas massaged his belly in soothing circles, Dean’s head lolling to the side as he thought it over. His big green eyes met Castiel’s blue ones again, and he bit the inside of his lip.  
  
“I love you, you love me. So I protect you.” he said, “Bottom mates are for protecting.”  
  
“Dean, what… I can take care of myself.” Castiel corrected him, narrowing his eyes at him. “I love being your mate, and I love you. But that doesn’t mean I’m weak, Dean. Let me protect myself, alright?”  
  
Dean nodded, and Cas leaned down to lick his nose. He kissed a trail up the bridge, and flicked his tongue over Dean’s brow. Dean reached up and touched Cas’s nose with a fingertip, drawing invisible abstract patterns over his cheeks. Castiel kissed his plush lips again, lapping into Dean’s mouth and soon their tongues were wrapped together. Dean wiggled into Cas’s mouth and tasted him, laving over his perfect white teeth as Cas sucked on his pink lips.  
  
“My top mate is a good doggy.” he said, and smooched Dean’s nose. “But nobody’s better than the other.”  
  
They spent a while cuddled on the couch together, sharing mouths and kisses. Dean licked him and sucked on his lips till they were chapped, and Castiel rolled his tongue over them. He laid atop Dean and nuzzled into his neck, Dean’s hands brushing down his back and ass.  
  
If Dean knew what was good for him, he wouldn’t try to dominate Castiel outside the bedroom. He was a formed, independent young man, and he could take care of himself. Even as a dog, Dean had been the protector - but Castiel had set his boundaries. Dean sniffed his hair, and licked his temple. He supposed they would just have to work on that.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Monday finally rolled around, and it started with Dean scent-marking Castiel’s bedsheets. He woke up to find a large sopping-wet stain on the blankets, soaked through the sheets and reeking of Dean’s smell. He angrily tore them off the mattress and crammed them into the hamper, before scolding Dean.  
  
“Dean, how many times have I told you?” he asked, his eyes and voice sharp. “Scent-marking is for outside. Outside, not the bed. You’re sleeping on the couch, understand?”  
  
Dean nodded his head heavily, looking at the floor. He kept his hands in his lap, hunched over and ashamed. If he still had a tail, it’d be tucked between his legs, now. Castiel shot him an angry look before he turned around and went into the bathroom to clean up. Dean stayed perched on the couch and hanging his head.  
  
When he came out and dressed for work, Dean was curled up on the edge of the couch. He had his knees brought up to his chest, his arms wrapped around them. His head rested between his knees. Dean didn’t look up as Cas passed him by.  
  
“I’m going to work. There’s food in the fridge, if you want.” he said, “And please, don’t be upset about Ezekiel. He’s a good man and he just wants to meet for drinks.”  
  
Dean peeked his head up, emerald eyes on fire. Cas gave him a sympathetic look and smooched him goodbye before leaving. Dean was left on his own, and he suddenly just wanted to watch cartoons.  
  
  
“So, how’s life been?” Zeke asked Castiel, after work.  
  
The loudness of the bar was a bit much, but it was always nice to meet with a friend. Castiel shrugged, watching the people filtering together and dancing as one large wave. He took a drink of his whiskey and glanced up at Zeke again.  
  
“I don’t know… it’s been weird lately, but I think I’ve resolved quite a bit.” he said, then turned a bit downcast. “I had to take Dean back to the shelter.”  
  
“Oh? Why?”  
  
“It turns out he’d contracted rabies from a raccoon - I guess it’s good you didn’t touch him.” he lied through his teeth.  
  
Zeke nodded slowly, knocking back the rest of his bourbon. “I guess so. Hey, Cas? Do you, uhm… Do you think you’d like to - I dunno… Go out, sometime?”  
  
“We’re not out?”  
  
“No, I--” he laughed, “I mean like a date, Cas. I’m asking you on a date.”  
  
His eyes went wide. His mouth felt dry and whiskey couldn’t help it. He shifted uneasily on his barstool and looked back up at Ezekiel. “Zeke… I’m - I’m so sorry, but I’m in a relationship, now.”  
  
His mouth parted, hearing Cas’s news, and he didn’t speak again. Castiel jumped when his phone buzzed in his pocket, and he fished it out. He murmured himself excused, then answered it near the door. Zeke watched him, crestfallen and looked dejected.  
  
“Yes, I’ll accept the charges.” he said, then his line was put through.  
  
“Hi, Mr. Novak, this is Sheriff Jody Mills with the Kansas Police Department.”  
  
“Hello? What’s wrong?”  
  
“Well, uh… This is pretty awkward. There’s an unidentified man here, and he was found wandering around an apartment complex, completely naked.” she said, “Except for a dog collar, which said his name is Dean - and that we should call this number.”  
  
“Oh, no…” he murmured, blushing red-hot in the face. He clamped a hand over his mouth as she began to speak again.  
  
“Uh, so if you’re affiliated, we’d like you to come downtown and have a look-see?”  
  
“Of course - I’ll be there right away.” he said.  
  
“Great.” Jody said, then she hung up.


	2. Chapter 2

Castiel made it downtown in no time, after explaining his situation to Zeke. With the help of bending the truth slightly, seeing as he couldn’t just out and tell him he’d transformed his dog into a man, and now that man was arrested for public nudity. He rushed down to the station as fast as he could, and quickly made his way through the crowds of officers and people inside.  
  
“Sheriff? Sheriff Mills?” he asked, and she suddenly appeared a few feet ahead.  
  
“Mr. Novak?”  
  
“Yes… you found Dean?” he asked.  
  
“We sure did.” she said, and then a thousand pounds was lifted from Cas’s shoulders. At least they’d managed to find him. “I’ll take you to his holding cell, if that’s alright.”  
  
“Yes, please.”  
  
She escorted him through the main room, then through the emptier hallway towards Dean’s cell. Castiel’s heart was throbbing in his chest, setting him on edge as he rushed behind her. Soon, they stopped and he saw Dean curled up on the mattress in the jail cell, wrapped in a thin grey blanket.  
  
“Okay… so we’ve confiscated his dog collar, but…” she dropped her voice, “If this is like a sex-kink thing, we don’t have to make a big deal out of it. We can just bury this, and let him off with a warning.”  
  
“It, uhm…” he blushed again, his cheeks bright red. “It is, sort of, but… He didn’t hurt anyone, he just walked outside.”  
  
“I know, that’s why we can just warn him to not do it again.”  
  
Castiel nodded, and they made an agreement to not let Dean leave the house naked. Cas promised to not let any of their sexual antics become public issues, and she unlocked Dean’s cell. She gave him his collar back, and Castiel shyly escorted him out of the building before anyone could take notice. Dean had his head down, following Cas and rarely looking up from the ground until they reached the car. He eased Dean inside and got in, as well.  
  
Castiel blew out a breath, leaning back and shutting his eyes.  
  
“Dean, you can’t do these things…” he said.  
  
“I know - I’m sorry, Cas.” he promised, eyes big and face flushed. He sucked on his lip and looked at Castiel, trying to find words. “I’m sorry. I want to go for a walk, is all. I…”  
  
“No, no… it was my fault, Dean.” he said, rubbing his eyes. “My fault. I didn’t tell you about the laws and I forgot you have opposable thumbs, now, so… I’m sorry I got you into trouble.”  
  
Dean tucked his head down and kept himself covered. Castiel huffed heavily and started the car, watching Dean in the mirror. He couldn’t have known what was going to happen if he left the apartment. Still, he was going to have to get Dean some clothes that fit, and scold him if he ever tried to go roaming in the nude again.  
  
They were back home in a little while, Dean sitting on the floor in front of the couch when they entered. He let the blanket slid off and pool around him, leaving him naked again. Cas locked the door, and started undressing from his work clothes. There wasn’t much he could do about Dean’s alpha-male attitude, but he could teach him what was legal and not legal, he supposed.  
  
Cas kicked off his shoes and socks, stretching his arms up to the ceiling. His back flexed and head tipped back, and he felt the dull ache in his ass. A friendly reminder of how Dean had dominated him a few days ago. His stretches seemed to grab Dean’s attention, and he licked his lips while watching Cas do so.  
  
“I know we did this only… five days ago, but maybe I could do something for you?” Cas asked softly, gesturing for Dean to come here.  
  
Dean stood up and Cas put the collar around his lover’s neck, buckling it and kissing Dean’s nose. He licked up the bridge, sucked on the tip. He’d miss the moist, spongy flesh of his dog nose. Dean pulled him into an embrace, holding him tight, and Cas’s hands scraped down his back. They slid down soft, velvety skin and found the plush swell of Dean’s ass, where they squeezed.  
  
He cupped Dean’s ass and held it in his hands. “If I’m your lover, let me make you happy.”  
  
Dean’s breath hitched, as Cas caressed his way to Dean’s cock. He was half-hard and flushed, eyes dark-green around a pool of black. Dean tugged off Cas’s boxers and cast them aside, before Castiel sank to his knees in front of him and kissed the tip of his cock.  
  
He was swelling up in Cas’s hands, his dick hardening and fattening up with blood. Dean braced himself against the wall, watching open-mouthed as Cas sucked the pink head of his throbbing member. His tongue swirled around the head, poking at the slit before he was lapping at the foreskin and licking wetness all over his waiting cock.  
  
Cas slicked him up nice and wet, pulling on his fat cock as he nuzzled at Dean’s big, heavy sac. He mouthed at each ball through the skin, sucking one into his mouth and licking it until it was flushed, before moving to the next one. He suckled on Dean’s soft pair, still tugging on his dick until he moved back and wrapped his lips around the head.  
  
Dean gasped when his wide, dark blue eyes looked up through his lashes. He slowly sank more and more of Dean into his mouth, working the base with his hand until he gagged hard, several inches down. He rolled Dean’s balls with his free hand, his cheeks hollowed and head bobbing as he moaned and sucked it for him.  
  
“C-Cas… Cas, Cas…” he keened, when the head hit the back of his throat again. His hands found Cas’s soft dark hair, and combed through it with his fingers.  
  
“Mmmn, mmm… mmhh…” Castiel hummed loudly around his dick, sheathing him completely inside his mouth and throat, the hot wetness mind-blowing to Dean.  
  
Cas bobbed his head up and down his thick cock, enjoying every moment and rolling his tongue over the veiny flesh, tonguing at his foreskin. He lapped at the pink head before he sank down again, teasing Dean so good his thighs were trembling as Cas sucked him off. He hollowed his cheeks harder, tighter around his dick, and he felt Dean’s balls growing tighter in his hand as he went on.  
  
He tasted salty precome mixing with spit on the pad of his tongue, looking up at Dean through his lashes again. His fingers knotted in Cas’s hair and encouraged him, pulling him back and forward as Dean fucked his mouth. His hips pulsed slowly, not wanting to hurt Cas but still wanting to assert dominance. Castiel hummed around his cock, the vibrations making Dean throw his head back and growl like a breeding animal.  
  
He groaned, clenching his teeth and trying not to fuck his mouth too hard.  
  
Castiel kicked up the tempo and bobbed his head faster, harder, longer strokes doing Dean wonders. He watched the man coming apart above him, and his dick slowly began growing at the base. Castiel’s swollen lips sucked hard on his cock, Dean’s knot starting to fatten. When the head of his dick struck the back of his throat, Dean groaned and Cas gagged on a sudden splurge of come gushing into his mouth.  
  
He choked on Dean’s thick, heavy release, the milky fluid dribbling from his mouth as Dean knotted and he worked to swallow it. He swallowed a mouthful of his creamy, salty come, lapping at the head as Dean finished, his thighs shaking when Cas finally pulled off.  
  
His cock was red and veiny, dripping saliva as Cas massaged Dean’s big knot. Dean was gripping the edge of the wall to keep standing, but straightened up and pulled Castiel to his feet.  
  
“Dean!” he exclaimed, but Dean threw him onto the bed and straddled his thighs.  
  
He pinned Castiel’s wrists to the mattress, peppering kisses all over his face, licking up the sticky whiteness from his mouth. Cas whimpered, bucking his hips as Dean ground against him. He let Dean lick him clean, sighing out his lover’s name and heaving in dry gulps of air. His tongue felt huge in his mouth, lips numb and cheeks sore. The back of his throat hurt, where Dean had jabbed at it with his dick. Dean nibbled on Cas’s ear, then nuzzled down his neck.  
  
“I can take care of my mate.” he promised, “My mate is beautiful.”  
  
“Ohh… Dean.” Cas whispered, kissing him back. “You don’t have to take care of me.”  
  
“I want. Want to take care of you, Cas.” he said, gently releasing his wrists and turning Castiel onto his side and slotting their bodies together. “You did so much, for me.”  
  
He sidled up to him, rubbing the head of his dick against Cas’s hole. He kissed down his back and breathed hot into his ear. Castiel moaned out loud as Dean pushed in.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
“Dean…?” Castiel asked, later at dinner.  
  
The two of them were sitting on the floor in front of the couch, again, eating burgers and fries from paper plates. He took a bite from his burger and looked at Dean, who watched him.  
  
“Maybe we should… slow down, on sex.” he said. “It seems to be making you more aggressive. You marked the bed this morning, you were very rough last time we had sex - on the floor, here. I’m just saying, maybe we should…”  
  
“If you need slowing down, I will.” Dean said, and he sounded genuine. “I don’t want to hurt my love.”  
  
Cas smiled shyly and ate another fry. He had to admit, Dean was a very sweet soul - he was just confused when it came to being human. He was trying hard, and he was enjoying life as it started anew for him. He loved making love to Cas, and he was willing to give that up for his quote-unquote “mate”.  
  
“It’s just, you’re much bigger, now. And if you jump on me, or have sex with me too rough, it hurts a lot more.”  
  
“I know - I’m sorry. Promise, I’m sorry, Cas.” he said, and Cas stroked his hair.  
  
“I know you are.” he said, leaning in and kissing his cheek. “We just need to slow down, is all. Maybe get you some clothes, teach you more human things, too, huh?”  
  
Dean nodded.  
  
After dinner, Castiel measured Dean’s sizes and wrote them down, then left again to go buy him some clothing. The last thing he wanted was another police incident.  
  
He drove to the nearest clothing shop, and went for the Men’s section for some jeans, t-shirts, socks, a pair of shoes, some underwear. He and Dean could share clothes for the most part, but he figured Dean should have some of his own. The whole time, he was wondering what Dean liked: if he liked reds and blues, or oranges and yellows. White and black, or brown and green. Then he remembered Dean had lived most of his life as a black-and-white seeing dog, so it didn’t exactly matter.  
  
Cas came home later and found Dean curled up in bed, but he woke straight away when he plopped down a couple stacks of clothes.  
  
“These are yours.” Cas said happily, and pulled Dean up.  
  
They put him in a pair of boxers and a t-shirt. He tried on the jeans, but didn’t want to keep wearing them. He supposed after living naked for years, wearing so much seemed odd. Still, Castiel felt accomplished, knowing he’d finally outfitted him with some clothes.  
  
Dean touched all the soft fabric and tugged at the hem, looking up at Cas. He kissed him goodnight, and laid down while Dean walked around in his new clothes.  
  
It wasn’t a long time later, when Castiel was just about to fall asleep and he heard a continuous ‘beep-beep-beep-beep’ coming from the kitchen. He groaned and called Dean, but no answer. Cas stood up and made his way through the living room and to the kitchen, where he found Dean huddled in front of the microwave and turning it on again.  
  
It was counting down from 15 seconds.  
  
“Dean, what is that?”  
  
“Peanut butter I think…”  
  
“Why are you putting it in the microwave?” he asked just as it dinged.  
  
Dean looked up at him, confused. “Learning human things.”  
  
“Humans don’t put peanut butter in the microwave.” he yawned, taking the jar from Dean and putting it in the fridge to cool off.  
  
He sighed heavily and closed the microwave door, ushering Dean over to the TV. He turned on the documentary channel and searched for something useful for his boyfriend to learn from. ‘The Life and Ways of Common Peoples’ sounded good for him. It was simple and straightforward, so Dean could learn much.  
  
“Here. You want to learn more right now, you can watch this.” he said, rubbing his eyes and giving Dean the remote. “It’ll teach you about human things.”  
  
Dean smiled, watching the screen. “Thank you.”  
  
Cas returned the smile, and went back to bed.  
  
He admired Dean’s efforts to learn human ways and how to perform them properly. Dean was always strong-hearted and independent, but protective when it came to Cas, which could lead him astray. Still, he hoped the documentary might give him some sense of direction. He drifted out of consciousness to the sound of Dean mimicking larger words.  
  
He slept alone that night, curled up in the blankets by himself. He missed Dean’s presence, his weight beside him as he slept, but he made do with what he had. Just like Dean was making do with humanity.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
The next couple of days passed by slowly, Dean doing everything in his power to learn about humans. He seemed happier than he’d been in a long time. He watched TV in an effort to learn more, pick up better English and enhance his speech. Dean spent most days guarding Castiel, as he always did, like a soldier of the heart.  
  
He would smile for no reason, and watch his boyfriend sleep. He’d wake him up with wet doggy-licks and nuzzle at his cheek, until Cas would crinkle his nose and push him off. He followed Castiel around like a puppy and curled up at his feet whenever he could. A single day with Dean was like a week of pleasance.  
  
Dean and Castiel were snuggled together on the couch, watching television one Thursday morning, when they heard a knock at the door. Dean perked up and frowned, Cas untangling himself from his partner and walking to the door. He peeked through the hole and saw a familiar face on the other side - one not so welcome, currently, but familiar.  
  
Cas opened the door and motioned for Dean to stay.  
  
“Hi, Zeke.” he said.  
  
“Hey… Cas, I just wanted to check in.” he said, looking awkward and unsure. “About the police incident. Just wanted to know if you needed help, or…”  
  
“It’s handled - thank you, Zeke.” Cas said quickly, “Just a friend of mine, got in trouble. But it’s all well, now.”  
  
“Okay. It’s--” Ezekiel began to say, but was cut off by a low growl coming from the living room. “Is someone with you?”  
  
“Yeah-- Yes. It’s my… my boyfriend.” Castiel confessed, “He’s watching a show about dogs, so…”  
  
Another deep growl sounded through the apartment, then Dean barked loudly. Zeke looked taken aback, and peeked through the crack in the door.  
  
“I thought you’d returned Dean?”  
  
“Oh, I- I just…” Castiel stammered, blushing hard. Then, Dean appeared behind him and peered over Cas’s shoulder. His bright green eyes were narrowed at the Ezekiel, his nostrils flared. Dean pressed his lips into a tight line and breathed in deeply beside Cas. He heard a soft growl coming from the depths of Dean’s throat.  
  
“I’d like it if you stop touching him.” Dean said, his voice taut and serious.  
  
“He hasn’t touched me-”  
  
“He’s not for touching.” Dean repeated.  
  
“He hasn’t touched me.” Cas repeated stiffly, glaring at Dean over his shoulder.  
  
“Maybe I should go…” Zeke murmured, looking embarrassed and confused.  
  
“Maybe.” Dean suggested, and Cas shot him an angry look.  
  
Without more than a goodbye thrown in Cas’s direction, Zeke made for the stairs. Castiel sighed and closed the door, resting his forehead against the door jamb. He closed his eyes and breathed in deeply, exhaling through his nose. Dean sniffed around the door, then he sniffed the back of Cas’s neck.  
  
“You don’t want him.”  
  
“You’re right, I don’t.” Cas said, turning around, “But I could have handled it, Dean. You shouldn’t start growling at people for no reason. I thought we agreed - I can protect myself.”  
  
Dean sank, crestfallen. “You’re my mate, Cas…”  
  
“I know.” Castiel whispered, cupping Dean’s face and bringing him in for a kiss. Their lips brushed, and Cas looked into his eyes. “We talked about that, too. I might be your bottom mate, or however you like to call it, but you need to give me space to make my own decisions.”  
  
Dean nodded, and leaned into Cas’s embrace. He burrowed into his shoulder and nuzzled, holding Cas firmly but not too tight. Castiel kissed his ear, stroking Dean’s hair and scratching him behind the ears before he nibbled on the same ear. They walked back to the couch and snuggled together again, Dean sagging against Castiel and laying in his lap. The man’s torso stretched across his legs, leaving Cas to rub his belly and stroke low on his hips.  
  
His fingers petting gently, he drew little patterns all over Dean’s tummy, humming to him as he fondled his hair with his free hand. His lover stayed quiet once more, and laid heavy and warm atop Cas’s lap. He couldn’t stop thinking about how possessive Dean was, but he felt almost flattered to receive such attention - Castiel, a nobody, had managed to win the heart of a beautiful creature like Dean. He just couldn’t figure how.  
  
Was it his caretaking? The way he’d cradled Dean for four years and kept him loved and nourished, even going so far as to make him human? Or was it something simpler - like his body? The ass that Dean loved to eat and fuck, and that was all he loved about Cas? God, it seemed like there were a thousand answers to an impossible question.  
  
“Dean… why are you so protective?” he asked. “Why? What did I do to deserve you?”  
  
Dean shrugged, quirking his head. “You’re a good man… good man, and I love you.”  
  
He just closed his eyes again and rubbed Dean’s belly.  
  
“I’m going to teach you. How to be human, I mean.” Cas said, “I’ll teach you how to read and write, and how to cook and do all sorts of human things. I promise.”  
  
Dean didn’t respond. His chest just rose and fell slowly with his breathing, and he made a noise in his sleep.  
  
Maybe there was a happy ending in there, somewhere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is Part 2 of Puppy Love. Hope you guys enjoyed, and please tell me what you thought! <3


End file.
